


Easter Egg

by divenire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek accidentally wears colors, Derek should never let Peter pick out his clothes, Failwolf Friday, M/M, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't pay much attention to his clothes, they're just clothes, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg

Derek shows up at Stiles' house one day to ask him about researching pack dynamics when before he can even get a word out, Stiles points at his shirt.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles says through what can only be described as giggles. He waves his finger a little, but it's still pointing at Derek's shirt.

It occurs to Derek that he doesn't even really know what shirt he's wearing. He looks down to see he's wearing a purple button-up unbuttoned over a white shirt. Peter picked them out, and he'd been tempted to throw them out but... clothes were clothes, right? It didn't matter. And he was only wearing them today because everything else he had was either dirty, torn or bloodstained. So.

“You look like a freaking easter egg!” Stiles bursts out, cracking himself up even more.

As calmly as he can manage, Derek takes the purple shirt off and throws it out the window. “There. Now will you please shut up?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://itsnoteasybeinggreenberg.tumblr.com/). It's full of slash.


End file.
